User talk:Furbearingbrick
Talk Archive 1 Welcome to the new Talk page. If you're wondering where you old messages went, don't fret; they're in the Talk archive linked above. Today, I'm serving a special dish. It's YOU! (talk) 00:34, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Weird Why did you delete my creepypasta? Hello, i was creating a creepypasta which is called Why Me?! and you deleted it :( Can you please tell me why you deleted my creepypasta? Becouse i worked like 5 hours for it and could instead play the game which i refused only to make that pasta. And i was going to show that pasta to someone :( Please answer, Greetings, Gurkan100 (talk) 17:02, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Others If you're blocking people for adding Weird to pastas, it should be in the rules that doing so is a bannable offense if they're not admin. (Now if only we could get people to actually read the damn thing...) Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 20:22, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello, theres a new user that is a troll, he stealed me a story wich i uploaded it on a spanish forum, and he din't even write exactly how it is, the user is "ColdBreath" he is stealing even my edited photos, his spelling bring tears to the eyes of everyone, and im angry because he is stealing my stuff. Hello, I assume you deleted my pasta for no whatsoever reason. And I believe that should of not been done so, I don't really understand why you did that. It was just a creepypasta. It had no spelling errors at all. It had no you in it. So please can you tell me the reason YOU deleted it? I haven't done nothing on it although you kick the pasta back where it wasn't made. Did it hurt you? If it did just tell me. Because I didn't mention anything about furfaggingbrick. Sorry.EeveDerick (talk) 08:18, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I deleted it because it was full of cliches, and also because IT SUCKED. Today, I'm serving a special dish. It's YOU! (talk) 11:36, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Could I please know what kind of Creepypastas should I be posting? Give me some information in order to avoid misunderstanding (written by JeffLL). On Bans and Deletion Hello. I have noticed that you do a significant amount of blocking users and deleting pages on this wiki, often in lieu of contributing. I myself have been blocked twice, both of which were by you. The first time, I admit, was for point-gaming. The second, on the other hand, was for no obvious reason. I uploaded two pages in the "The Holders" series, and added it to the Holders category. You summarily changed them to the Items and Rituals categories. I persisted, and I was blocked. I do not see what I have done wrong. Many other users have expressed similar complaints. On the subject of page deletion, you have (as far as I know) not deleted any pages that I wrote. However, in browsing your talk page, I have observed numerous user complaints of your deleting their pastas. As I am not an admin, I doubt that I should feel as though I have the authority to do this, but, at risk of getting blocked, I shall say that this doesn't seem fair. Rather than automatically removing any page that doesn't strike your fancy, I would believe it to be more sensible to notify the author on their talk page beforehand. Tell them (politely) that their page could be better, possibly create an appeal for it to be edited, and see where it goes from there. This is, after all, a user-based wiki. Most people couldn't be bothered to write OC, much less upload it to a wiki. They put a great deal of time and effort into their page. And, who knows? Maybe someone will like it. I hope I don't sound as if I'm ordering you around, because I'm not. I am just trying to provide suggestions on how to make this a more user-friendly wiki. Thank you for your time and consideration. SlenderJeff (talk) 18:27, September 15, 2012 (UTC)SlenderJeff A reply. Okay, this is a tall order. I'll try to go through this as thoroughly as I can... # I'm an admin. It's my job to block rulebreakers and delete bad pastas. #Adding and correcting categories, fixing spacing, etc. is an awful strange definition of "not contributing." Also, this smacks of the "you're not X, therefore you can't criticize X!" argument. #Only the original Holders stories go in the Holders category. No exceptions. #I don't just delete "any page that strikes my fancy". I delete crap like this. #We usually add the Marked for Review tag for that. Problem is, many authors are under the impression that it's a death sentence. Also, Deletion Appeal. #Sometimes, even if the grammar and spelling is correct, the story itself is still bad. FOR EXAMPLE! I'll address the rest later, I'm tired right now. Today, I'm serving a special dish. It's YOU! (talk) 22:21, September 15, 2012 (UTC) As SlenderJeff said, I'd like to exclaim the same thing. People put too much effort in writing Creepypastas. We all know that you are the admins, but, even with that in mind, an admin should work in a suitable way for his/her site (e.g. this Creepypasta Wiki). We as users never criticised what you made and published as an admin. All the crap you have on your page and all the shit you talk about. Hopefully, at the end, you'll be able to realise that in this way, you're not creating a community. In fact, you make people go away from your site after being unsatisfied and offended. (written by JeffLL) You...you didn't read the rest of my reply at all, did you? THE SITE RULES ARE NOT A FREAKIN' CONSPIRACY.Today, I'm serving a special dish. It's YOU! (talk) 14:55, September 16, 2012 (UTC) A Reply to A Reply Thank you for your response. I suppose it was unfair of me to suggest you don't contribute. That was a bit of sound and fury. I apologise for that. I also agree with your take on deletion, to an extent. I was just saying that you should give people a little time to get their shit together before deleting their files is all. Some of these pastas are, I admit, awful. But there are also some that with a little tweaking can possibly be good. Not H. P. Lovecraft good, but at least passable. It is also wholly justifiable to block the rulebreakers; I just feel as though you are a tad trigger-happy with blocking. Finally, on the subject of my Holders posts, they are from the series. You will find them on the list here: http://theholders.org/?Special:Series_List Thank you for your response. It is reasonable, and I hope I haven't offended you. SlenderJeff (talk) 02:22, September 18, 2012 (UTC)SlenderJeff "The Truth behind Super Mario" Can you humor me and explain what's so awful about this story? Because according to you, not only does it warrant a red flag for editing, it's also just so bad you couldn't help but leave one of your trademark shitty little dismissive sneers on the talk page. Rethink your evaluation. This isn't even close to a "DAY OF ALL THE BLOOD" thing; twenty-seven hundred words that collectively show a pretty fair shot at a first story. Mistakes, cliches and plotholes - sure - but not nearly to the point of illegibility. It shows effort. And effort should be encouraged, not mocked. Administrators are supposed to guide and promote contributors, not browbeat and humiliate them. When you're giving nine out of every ten substandard pastas a deletion poll and one of your incredibly unfunny reaction images, you are not doing right by this community. Try to earnestly help somebody for once. Goddamn. Javer80 (talk) 22:04, September 17, 2012 (UTC) oh snap ''Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 05:58, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Jeez, is EVERYONE going to try and make me feel bad every time I point out thier pasta is flawed? Anyway, I fixed the spacing issues and removed the flag. Today, I'm serving a special dish. It's YOU! (talk) 11:33, September 18, 2012 (UTC) First, it isn't mine. Second, don't get passive-aggressive: you're right that there's a list of complaints piling up, and it's kind of interesting that they all have very similar grievances to air. Maybe there's a policy that actually needs addressing, rather than patching up the most recent case and calling it a day. Third, I'm sorry that you have to suffer the indignity of somebody trying to shame you into proper behavior, but that's exactly the point: it would be nice if that stopped happening to so many inexperienced users. At least your critics are being specific and constructive. . . . Fourth, though. In spite of the above, thanks for making an effort. I wasn't sure if you would listen at all, but it sort of sounds like you are. I'd appreciate it if you would continue to consider our view - honestly, the whole goal is just to make the wiki a cooler, more fun place to visit. Javer80 (talk) 11:47, September 18, 2012 (UTC) No, you really didn't have to. You thought you did, because you can't resist taking parting shots and don't understand how to act your age. Just . . . do your job. Don't squeeze a victim complex out of it. Javer80 (talk) 19:01, September 18, 2012 (UTC) It was a joke, man. Today, I'm serving a special dish. It's YOU! (talk) 19:14, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, I'm having to agree 101% with Javer here. You could have left the argument at that, but you instead decided to drag it out with your hastily made meme. The argument was finished as is. The last thing we need is a user war, so cut it out. Cheese Lord (talk) 20:05, September 18, 2012 (UTC) All right, I'm removing it. Today, I'm serving a special dish. It's YOU! (talk) 20:10, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I AM CRUISE ELROY!!! I've finally gotten around to rewriting the Pac-Man creepypasta I've been promising for forever and a half (the last rewrite felt too much like a fanfic and didn't seem creepy enough for my tastes.) Expect to see a rough draft on my DeviantART within the next three months or so. Today, I'm serving a special dish. It's YOU! (talk) 20:27, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Guess what? http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2012/240/a/0/spongebob_drawing_by_zoiahappytreefriends-d5cp636.jpg 'I'M NOT SANDY, I'M MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER, BLANDY ''' Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 22:59, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Hahahahahaha!!! Today, I'm serving a special dish. It's YOU! (talk) 23:15, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Fuck, that Mario song is so terrible yet addictive. I die a little inside every time I listen; within 5 minutes my kidneys will fail. Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 17:32, September 21, 2012 (UTC) new avatar Itsa me, Mario. wat (talk) 23:28, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Aaahhh, spaghetti. Aaaahhh, ravioli. Aaaaaahhh, mama mia. Today, I'm serving a special dish. It's YOU! (talk) 23:32, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello, you edited my story "Demonic Ebony Virus Outbreak" by putting that flag notice. Can you help me with the problems, Wall of Text, and such? This was my first pasta, so I don't know how to fix it. Melanieluvjack (talk) 19:02, September 22, 2012 (UTC) OH, GREAT!!! I started working on the Cruise Elroy story again, and THIS time my cousin Ray had a stroke! Is this thing cursed or something??? Sigh. I give up. For the pasta that never was, click here. If you want closure, Blinky destroys Pac-Land in his monster form, then the end of the story would have hinted at him crossing over into our world. Love and PIZZA! (talk) 17:38, September 25, 2012 (UTC) WTF? Why did you delete my picture of piccolo? FluxSonik88 (talk) 20:24, September 25, 2012 (UTC)FluxSonik88 Sometimes I clean out unused images. Sorry about that. Maybe you should re-upload it and add it to your profile page? Love and PIZZA! (talk) 20:42, September 25, 2012 (UTC) It's HIM I know it was intended as a joke story, but to plenty of people it could be (and is) considered creepy; should it just stay that way or be changed? Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 23:55, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Keep it as it is. Love and PIZZA! (talk) 10:54, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering why you placed the Super Glitchoid page under Unfinished Page category. (also if it has anything to do with grammar or spelling; English isn't my first language, it's my second) ZeronesZG (talk) 15:41, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I am the future of this city! I am the king! (talk) 03:05, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Why u delete my photo? Argentum47 (talk) 03:16, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Fur, I'm here on behaf of my friend, Chelseassmile. She's very new to using a wikia. She's not very happy with being banned because of tagging her story wrong, and was wondering if she could have a shorter ban, if not a wanrning. As much as she'd like to talk to an admin, she cannot because of the ban that was placed on her. I can sorta relate to her, considering I was banned for three days the very first time I submitted my first story here. And as much as she wants to put herself on the OC list, she cannot do so, again, because of the ban. And because of the short amount of time given to edit the list, she fears she'll get in more trouble. I find these small bans a little unneccisary, no offence. A warning is a little fair if it's someone's first time getting used to submitting things to wiki's and whatnot. Sorry to have bothered you. ;u; Kiki-hyuga (talk) 22:51, October 5, 2012 (UTC) The River Monkey I reuploaded that gif, but is it too screamer-ish to have on the site anyway? It's like Romney jazz; it's the words you DON'T hear. 05:11, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Unacceptable behavior "Well, boo fucking hoo. We're allowed to edit for grammar, spelling, punctuation and capitalization issues. Put on your big girl panties and deal with it." - You I am tired of this behavior from you. You have constantly insulted and humiliated users like this ever since you first became administrator. If you continue degrading, insulting and mocking users I will seriously consider sending screencaps to Cleric and having your rights temporarily removed. I am very serious about the treatment of users here, and I will absolutely not tolerate the demoralizing and browbeating of other users. Enough. --Imagine every molecule in your entire body spontaneously exploding at the speed of light (talk) 00:38, October 11, 2012 (UTC) AAAAHHHH!!! PLEASE, NO! I'LL BE GOOD!!!! +cries+ ANERGY EMPTY!! YOU ALL OVER!! (talk) 14:08, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I was wondering how to add a pic to the Nightmare fuel galleries... ChizuruAotsuki (talk) 20:26, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Deletion? Hey; Uh, a file I uploaded was deleted. I received no reason why. Mind telling me? TheDementedWendigo (talk) 20:51, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Rito Er...I don't remember doing that. ANERGY EMPTY!! YOU ALL OVER!! (talk) 21:51, October 15, 2012 (UTC) 00:07, October 9, 2012 Furbearingbrick (Talk | contribs | block) deleted page File:Rottingmorg.jpg (view/restore) It's like Romney jazz; it's the words you DON'T hear. 22:11, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, al these deletions of unused pictures sort of blend together after a while and I lose track. ANERGY EMPTY!! YOU ALL OVER!! (talk) 22:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ~Hello how are you ~ Please sign your posts. ANERGY EMPTY!! YOU ALL OVER!! (talk) 11:39, October 17, 2012 (UTC) just wondering how did you came up with your avatarThethingunderyourbed (talk) 22:20, October 17, 2012 (UTC)thethingunderyourbed She's based on the character Nurikabe from the anime/manga GeGeGe No Kitaro. An image of him can be seen to the right. ANERGY EMPTY!! YOU ALL OVER!! (talk) 22:26, October 17, 2012 (UTC) GeGeGe no kitaro...thanks ill look it up it looks cute :) Incoming coloncrucifixion Do you think that is funny? Putting that my story has bad grammar and no paragraphs? It has good grammar and paragraphs. Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 22:21, October 19, 2012 (UTC)Uhohspaghhetiohs First off, Needs Editing is for pages that have (and I quote) some or all of the following: bad grammar, poor spelling or lack of paragraphs. Second, the grammar isn't satisfactory. Try again, and this time learn to read. Oh the (Habitat for) Humanity! 22:38, October 19, 2012 (UTC) First off, IM NOT ASKING FOR MY PAGE BACK! Unlike seemingly everyoneelse im not angry at you. I just want to know what was wrong with my story so future storys wont be deleted. My page was "Final Day". If you still remember why it was deleted (it was awhile ago) I would enjoy the help :DShadowWatch (talk) 19:36, October 20, 2012 (UTC)ShadowWatch Excuse me, i was wondering why my creepypasta was removed?Xsupersonic405 (talk) 03:50, October 23, 2012 (UTC) listen i was wondering why you deleted my creepypasta page, i put alot of work into it and now it's gone and i can't get it back. :(Xsupersonic405 (talk) 03:56, October 23, 2012 (UTC) It was voted for deletion. I can undo the deletion so you can copy it. (Remember to save your stories onto word documents if you want them in the future.) Oh the (Habitat for) Humanity! 04:50, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks...Sorry Go away Ghost. Everyone is dead now. 22:13, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello Furbearingbrick, I'd like to request an appeal for my Broseph.doc story. The categories were listed as incompatible, while in actuality I believe Broseph is an Eldritch Abomination (Lovecraftian) entity (Beings) who people don't usually notice in street corners/record stores (Cryptids) before he teleports away. Oh and he is one deck yuppie (People). Anyways, if you want to put Broseph on Trollpasta then so be it, but I'd like it if Creepypasta was allowed to keep this nice modern legend. "Wake up", Herobrine uttered.... "Come on, you'll be late for work" (talk) 22:42, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Take it up to Deletion Appeal. Also, it is ''trollpasta; you yourself classified it as such. War is over. Dragon was robot. Maybe come from star. (talk) 22:49, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi again Fur; I'd still like for that piece of literature to remain here, but if you must leave Broseph.doc on the Trollpasta Wiki... put Broseph.jpg up there too (the MSPaint picture), the story isn't whole without it. I see you have control over that page, and I could not edit it to add said picture. So if you're going to leave it on that other pasta wiki, at least put Broseph's portrait up, everyone likes a picture to go with a story. Thank you. "Wake up", Herobrine uttered.... "Come on, you'll be late for work" (talk) 19:19, October 24, 2012 (UTC) OK, who the hell blanked my talk page ''this time? War is over. Dragon was robot. Maybe come from star. (talk) 12:39, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Creepy Images quality control I wasn't sure if I should post this onto an admin's talk or make it into a blog. Anyways, I've really been sorta possessed (no ghost jokes plz) by this feeling that a lot of the pics I upload to Creepy Images aren't good enough and that we need more quality control. If you agree with this sentiment, do you have any ideas on how to improve it? Oh the (Habitat for) Humanity! 07:40, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Deletion I was wondering why my creepypasta that i made was deleted called Pokemon Chaos Black Version :( i sent you a message on monday and i wasnt sure if you received it because i was at the hospital for 2 days due to my heart condition and to have my creepypasta deleted is sad because it was my first and i put alot of hard work into it :( please reply soon Xsupersonic405 (talk) 15:02, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Please it would be great if you can undo it because i would love to copy it over :) thankyou and sorry for the second message i am new to creepypasta and didnt know where to look for the message :) Deletion How come you deleted that pony picture I added? I put it back for now because I assume it was a mistake of some kind. Shoboni (talk) 15:39, October 25, 2012 (UTC) If Fur deleted it, then she considered it not worthy enough to stay on here. It was no accident. Oh the (Habitat for) Humanity! 19:43, October 26, 2012 (UTC) There's nothing in the rules about "quality control" so I assume she ain' that underhanded. Shoboni (talk) 21:59, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Toonstruck 2 Could you please clarify what is the exact problem with this page? Thank you. --Spike the Clown (talk) 13:11, October 27, 2012 (UTC) It's the weird formatting. Worchestershire? Ketchup? What a suckers! (talk) 13:15, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Done some editing, dunno whether it's enough or not. Spike the Clown (talk) 13:27, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, looks much better now. Worchestershire? Ketchup? What a suckers! (talk) 13:30, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Category This: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Adventure_gamesneedsto go. a normal user dare create a category without admin permission :P Plus, it took me 3 months to figure out your name was FuRbearingbrick, not FuNbearingbrick. We got off on the wrong foot and I wanted to apologize.Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 21:15, October 28, 2012 (UTC)Uhohspaghhetiohs I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I think we all got off on the wrong foot.Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 21:17, October 28, 2012 (UTC)Uhohspaghhetiohs ....how do you add a headline....a title this makes me sound like an idiot but i really don't know and maybe one day will come where i'll have to add it so can you please tell me how to....sorry to bother you with something so idioticThethingunderyourbed (talk) 23:01, October 29, 2012 (UTC)thethingunderyourbed I have only posted one pasta so far: "The Walk." I haven't really gotten any feedback on it, so I don't know if it's good, or if I should try to write another one. Seeing as how you're an admin, I was wondering if you could take the time to please read my pasta and give me some feedback on it. Thank you for your time. Denalicain (talk) 03:06, October 30, 2012 (UTC) What if it is a mashup? NoneStar 17:52, October 30, 2012 (UTC) You deleted a UNFINISHED story that was mine,why!?19:50, November 1, 2012 (UTC)19:50, November 1, 2012 (UTC)~~ Please sign your posts. Worchestershire? Ketchup? What a suckers! (talk) 19:56, November 1, 2012 (UTC) My Sniper article already has been marked for review, and someone took the marked for review category away. After I made it better. ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 20:22, November 1, 2012 (UTC) please un bann me from the chat ill tell you my age just let backon the hat pleaseCreepyjason (talk) 22:58, November 1, 2012 (UTC)jason Exuse me, you renamed my Article "Never buy off Eaby" to "Never buy off Ebay" But the point was I purposely made it "Never buy off Eaby" If you read the article itself, it would make sense to you. Please dont change it until you've read it. Okay to post non-creepy articles? Hey, I am new to this wiki and I haven't figured out how the pm fuction works yet (I can' find it actually), so I thought I should leave you a message here. You see, I have found this entry "Hello, Mr. Creationist" (link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Hello%2C_Mr._Creationist ) and I was wondering if this sort of article is appropriate to post around the site, sure it's an OC, but it's just an article and doesn't OCs still have to be related to something creepy? Is posting something that is just an article okay? Italienchef (talk) 09:38, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I just made fanart of you, may I edit your page to put it on? Terror Mask (talk) 21:38, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, only I or other admins can edit my page (it was getting vandalized too much.) I added it to the gallery though. Thanks. Worchestershire? Ketchup? What a suckers! (talk) 22:34, November 3, 2012 (UTC) pls dont delete my first pasta which is What Was it (for MrCreepyPasta) (Frozen303 (talk) 21:01, November 7, 2012 (UTC)) Why did you delete my story? i worked really hard for it ;-( Greetings, Gurkan100 My story was finished D: it represented his dissapearence OnlyForYou (talk) 01:48, November 9, 2012 (UTC)OnlyForYou Oh, now I get it. Maybe you should have made it clearer. Worchestershire? Ketchup? What a suckers! (talk) 01:53, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Mistake I'm very dumb, and didn't read that the 'Pokemon' archive here is written 'Poke`Mon' (dash ''above ''the e). I made the mistake, but can't fix it. How does one do so (Fix a category mistake that's been saved)? TheShadyNerd (talk) 22:38, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Question! So I was wondering about a rule regarding pictures. If I edit a picture of myself specifically for a pasta I wrote, I can post it, correct? The rule was unclear when I read it. CheshireGato (talk) 01:41, November 11, 2012 (UTC)Chess Sure ya can. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 02:13, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Did I do something wrong? Will I get banned becaused I tagged something "weird" Coolguy0024 (talk) 03:05, November 11, 2012 (UTC)Coolguy0024 It's all right, just don't do it again. And be sure to read over the rules on the Genre Listing page while you're at it. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 03:09, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I dont want to get in an argument with you. I think you reported my story for being inapropriate or too scary, I think that is what you meant, but for one, sometimes you can make stories inapropriate if you want if its on creepypasta. Did you remove my story for being too bloody, but honestly, without it it kinda wouldnt be that story. Tell me whats wrong with it so I can repost a more appropriate version of the story. Is it the dead child picture in the story? Well I have read other creepypastas and it included dead children. But if thats the reason its so bad I can remove it. Please sign your posts. Also, I deleted it because it was overly-cliched and tried so hard to be scary it became unintentionally hilarious. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 21:13, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Anyway, I uploaded it here. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 21:17, November 11, 2012 (UTC)